User talk:Papyjoe
Welcome Hiya Papyjoe. Welcome to the wiki. We hope that you can help us kick the awesomeness of this wiki up to 11. If you need help, ask me, Shigura or Tinglelover, the head of the wiki. Merry Christmas, or Hannukah, or Kwanzah, or whatever other religious holiday you may celebrate! --User:Draga Yeah, welcome to the wiki! :) I'm TingleLovah. You can call me Ting or whatever you want to. :) Just wanted to say, me and Shigura are adding a new moderator this January, and it will most likely be revealed on New Years. :) Well, if you have any questions, ask me, Shigura, Andrew22k or Draga. ;) TingleLovah 16:12, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Reply: Articles about weapons Sure! That's a great idea. Continue! :) TingleLovah 18:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Congratulations!! You, Papyjoe, have been chosen as a canidate to become a DC Wiki moderator. Please keep up the great work! Send a message to Shigura if you have any questions. TingleLovah 17:49, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Reply: Moderator 'Election' Well, I think you have a good chance at becoming mod! :) TingleLovah 02:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hehe. Thank you Joe. I wasn't actually too sure I'd get it, what with you doing so much for the wiki since you joined. It was close, and I'm proud I got the job. Thanks for the thanks. BTW, I added you on Xbox Live :3 --User:Draga Knights of the Atla Papyjoe. I humbly invite you to join the Knights of the Atla. With your help, we will recruit more members and turn this wiki into the best source of Dark Cloud information on the net!--User:Draga I think you'd do fine. You've done a fair bit for this wiki since you've joined and I know that you can be a great help in improving the wiki.^_^ --User:Draga Gladius Hehe. I don't know. I haven't played Dark Cloud 2 yet, but I remember the Gladius from DC1 and decided to clear up any confusion that might occur if someone tried to find one Gladius but found the other instead. ^_^;--User:Draga Enemy stats Hi, thanks for the encouragement! I just noticed you use a certain way of showing enemy stats. I've got a few pages I created that might need changing (i might get around to it...) to your format. Is it urgent that they have the same format, or can I worry about it later? And do you have stats for DC1? The official guide, for what the damn thing cost me, only has HP. Well, I'll try not to get in your way too much! :) Minoan Ferret 10:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Quick correction Hey, I hope this doesn't sound like I'm being picky or anything, but I noticed you use "It's" for the possessive instead of "Its". e.g. when, say, talking about a weapon it should be "Its stats" instead of "It's stats". It's an easy mistake to make (I only learned about it two years ago when I screwed up an essay using it...) so don't worry. Again, I hope I don't sound like some pedantic know-all or anything like that! Just thought it might help you. And keep up the great weapons pages! Minoan Ferret 09:39, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Article Renaming Don;t worry. I'll create a new page and transfer the info over there, then delete the info from the previous one. Then Shigsy or Ting can delete it. Spam pages The page content has been deleted and the page has been reported. Thanks for the tip^_^--User:Draga Content deleted and reported. Thanks again for the heads up--User:Draga Thanks again Joe. I've deleted the content again an reported it. I also reported the ED Pills page, but cannot delete the content for some reason. Keep up the good work.--User:Draga :If it's useful to know for you, I deleted the pages, banned the IP and protected creation of those pages. I hope, this stops it. Have a nice day :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 00:10, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Happy B-day It may be a bit late, but happy birthday (I saw in your profile). Anyway, have some grass cake or witch parfait. It'll boost your defense too :). Minoan Ferret 08:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hey Papyjoe. Are you taking the weapons pictures yourself? (It must be difficult getting every weapon to do that) If you are, do you think you'd be able to get one of Dark Cloud 2's moons? I can't find one anywhere for the moon page. I could get you a few photography points, or perhaps an explorer's cap in return! thanks. Minoan Ferret 08:45, 27 March 2009 (UTC) The picture's good thanks! Do you use the lure glitch to make levelling weapons easier? I maxed out all the ultimate weapons quite easily with it, but it might be considered cheating. Anyway you use the lure glitch to make heaps of money and then buy gems off Morton to really boost stats. Then you can level the weapons in a dungeon or make upgrade powder since you have heaps of money (it needs a diamond, final bomb and Abs coin. That's nearly 50,000 gilda!). Hello... Sorry to dump this on you, but my life has gotten just too busy for this wiki. But since i've spent months on restoring it, I don't want to leave it to rot. So, you now have all permissions, admin, rollback and mod. ;D I might be back in the summer, but I will be away for a really long time. Please, keep this wiki going! <3 --TingleLovah 12:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on becoming the new admin while Tinglelovah's too busy. I haven't been around because I thought this might have been given up on, since the colosseum hasn't been updated in ages. I noticed you're doing all the enemies at the moment. Are there any aspects you want me to work on (I need direction!). Perhaps something from DC1? Unfortunately the enemy data isn't in game or the official guide, so maybe it wasn't ever published. I don't mind doing whatever this wiki needs to develo. Minoan Ferret 07:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Pocklekul It's a third tier/level build up weapon for Ruby but it can be found in chests from about the Shipwreck dungeon or built up (pretty similar to Monica's one). I'm pretty sure it doesn't have any abilities, unless you build it up from the Bandit's ring. When you make the new page I'll put some info on it and you can set it out in the same format. I don't have the guide with me right now so I'll try and do it by tomorrow. If you need any more DC1 info, just ask! By the way, you seem knowabout putting pictures in. Is it difficult? I can scan a whole lot from the DC1 guide for characters and things which might be useful, and they'll be clearer than photos. 22:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC) (Sorry, Minoan Ferret not signed in!) Trivia We're starting to have a problem with anonymous users (user) adding irrelevant trivia to some entries, especially Seda and comparing him to different Final Fantasy characters. Is there anything that we can do? (By the way, I'll try and work on those pictures this weekend!) Minoan Ferret 21:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Trouble with Wiki? For some reason I haven't been able to access the wiki for a few days as it just wouldn't open. Was this a big thing or just me for some reason? (That's why I haven't done anything here lately) Minoan Ferret 01:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) JRPG Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the JRPG Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:JRPGFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC)